Blue and Gold
by renai and sheia
Summary: Suoh and Nokoru adopt twins from Suoh's late cousin. Hi Takamura and Sui Imonoyama grow up to be almost like their parents. Déjà vu galore.


**Title: **Blue and Gold

**Authors: **Renaissance and Sheiakurei

**Disclaimer: **Almost everything here isn't mine. So I'll tell you all that _are_ mine. Iwajuku's name, the Takamura blade and it's history, Fujiko and Koha's name and the plot. The rest, I disclaim.

**Pairing: **SuohxNokoru, AkiraxUtako, KohaxHi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance, General

**Summary:** Suoh and Nokoru adopt twins! And Hi, Suoh's son, chooses his sister, Sui, Nokoru's daughter, to become his one… I'm getting déjà vu…

**Author's Notes:** There's a glossary at the bottom of the fic and explanations for some stuff. To avoid confusion with one of my character's names, I avoided using the word 'Hi' as in, "Hi, my name is Renai" so it's safe to assume that any word that's spelled with an H and an I is a name.

---

Suoh and all of the Takamura clan and their Ones bowed low in front of Toshiki, honoring him as he died for his one, Shizuku, who lay before him in her white wedding kimono. She had died in a freak accident when Toshiki wasn't around. Toshiki, being a Takamura, has to commit ritual suicide for failing his One. Toshiki separated his formal, black, gi and bared his flat, muscled stomach, readying his knife. (1)

"Toshiki-san" Suoh started. Toshiki looked at his cousin.

"Hai, Suoh-sama?" he asked.

"I would proudly second you" Suoh offered. Toshiki pressed his head to the tatami.

"Me and my family would be honored, Suoh-sama" he sat back up and set the knife in front of him, the blade pointed to him. Suoh stood up and formally accepted the Takamura blade from Toshiki's mother, a family heirloom that came from the young Tokugawa who gave it to the Takamura family in thanks for choosing him to be the, then, head of the Takamura clan, Iwajuku's One. It was the same sword that beheaded Iwajuku after Tokugawa died. Since then, this has been its sole purpose. (2)

Nokoru and Akira bowed their heads as Suoh took his position behind Toshiki. They only looked up when he heard the blade make a soft noise as it swung and Toshiki's head rolled. Nokoru jumped and winced, Akira covered his mouth before he made any noise but they looked up at Suoh who cleaned the sword calmly and ceremonially. He took his place again and everyone bowed low. His mother gathered it up and wrapped it in soft white linen as the other Takamuras readied both bodies for the burial.

"Daijoubu ka, Suoh?" Nokoru asked.

"That must be a burden, having to second all your family…" Akira started.

"Iie, Ijyuin, it was my honor and my duty. I was proud to do it" Suoh smiled softly. Akira smiled back. Nokoru was about to kiss Suoh when Toshiki's mother approached Suoh.

"Suoh-sama" she bowed.

"Hai?" he asked, bowing back.

"Suoh-sama, Toshiki-san and Shizuku-san… they have children and… anou… they don't exactly have anybody to stay with… and you don't have any children and I'm sure you aren't planning any in the future…" she cautiously looked at Nokoru who smiled back. "Anou… I was thinking…"

"We'd _love_ to!" Nokoru smiled happily. Akira smiled as well. Suoh glared at them.

"Fujiko-san, I believe you are responsible for them," he informed.

"Yes, to look for suitable parents" Fujiko explained, "You two, Suoh-sama, are more than suitable. Please accept them, Suoh-sama, Nokoru-sama." She bowed low, pressing her head to the tatami. Akira picked her up. Nokoru smiled, yet again.

"Daijoubu, Fujiko-san, I'll talk to him" he reassured. Fujiko smiled. Nokoru turned to Suoh and pleaded with all his might, complete with the big, watery, puppy dog eyes and quivering lip. Suoh almost screamed, darting away. He covered his eyes.

"Please, Suoh?" Nokoru begged. Suoh looked at him…

'Oh Shit' 

He got back to his position and bowed to Fujiko. "Very well, Fujiko-san, give me two days to think about it…" he said. Fujiko bowed lower before standing up.

"Follow me, Suoh-sama, Nokoru-sama, Akira-sama, I shall bring you to them" she offered politely. Nokoru, Suoh and Akira followed her to a small room beside the room they were in. "Their father requested they come so he could talk to them before he committed seppuku." Nokoru and Akira looked around and saw nobody. Suoh pushed Nokoru away slightly as five needles embedded into the wall where he was standing. Akira got ready to fight but Suoh stopped him and stepped further inside the room and jumped up to two corners of the room, retrieved two squirming toddlers calmly.

"Hi-kun (3), Sui-chan, you know better than to attack Suoh-sama's One" Fujiko-san said. They both looked adorably at the three men who sat across them. Akira and Nokoru almost 'aww'ed, even Suoh had to admit they were adorable. Both of them had blue hair, about the shade of Suoh's and gold eyes. They were about three… twins at that, Nokoru guessed. Sui's hair was tied up in two small pigtails. Hi's hair was tied back into loose ponytail.

"'Baasan?" Sui started, "Tou… tou… Papa? Mama?"

_'She can barely talk yet she's already better than me at martial arts' _Nokoru mused then thought, _'not that I'm any good…'_ he turned to Suoh who nodded back. He picked up Sui and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Sui-chan, we'll take care of you now" he told her smiling. Sui was on the verge of crying but when Nokoru smiled, well, she _was_ a girl… do the math. She wrapped her arms around Nokoru's neck.

"Tousan?" Hi demanded.

"He's not here anymore…" Akira told him. Hi looked as if he was about to cry but Suoh picked him up.

"I'll be your tousan if you want…" he murmured. Hi looked at Suoh for a moment, eyes watery, then nodded. Suoh smiled.

---

"Hi-chan!!!" Sui called. Hi poked his head into the front doors of the Imonoyama mansion as Sui ran down the stairs. "Are you going to school or what? We're gonna be late!" Hi nodded.

"Ikuyo" he told her.

"Takamura Hi! Release all of these people!" Suoh shouted angrily, albeit amusedly, walking toward the front doors from where he was dropped off. Sui looked outside and thwapped Hi on the head, finding her suitors on the ground, most of them trapped in ropes and nets.

"Hi-chan! Release them!" she ordered.

"Yes, Hi-kun, please… now? Then hurry off to school. Take care of your sister" Suoh said, climbing upstairs to Nokoru's room. He mused on their current 'family' relationship. He had formally adopted Hi and trained him well, although Hi still hadn't found his 'One'. He was president of the martial arts club and, most of the time, their coach. Nokoru had adopted Sui, who no longer pursued her martial arts, aside from the times Hi forces her to train with him. She preferred to focus on her studies, like Nokoru. Hi Takamura and Sui Imonoyama were both members of the Highschool Division student council along with Koha Ijyuin, Utako and Akira's son who was a year older than the twins, guess who got what position. (4)

Suoh reached Nokoru's room and he knocked.

"Come in, Suoh" Nokoru called. Suoh found him on the bed, reading a novel, _Shogun_ by James Clavell. (5) He plucked the book out of Nokoru's hands, checked the page and laid it on the nightstand.

"Nokoru…" Suoh started but Nokoru pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Suoh moved closer to him, deepening the kiss, but pulled away before it got any further. "Nokoru, you've got work today" Suoh reminded. Nokoru smiled.

"Of course I do, Suoh" he kissed Suoh again and started to get dressed.

---

"Hi-chan, please stop setting traps at the mansion" Sui told him, fixing her uniform properly. Hi shrugged.

Both twins had grown up rather nicely. Sui is 16, in the Junior year. Her perfect figure is about 5'9" in height, fair-skinned, equally-proportioned, long-legged and has long blue hair that reached up to her waist with a white ribbon at the end of it and beautiful, wide, golden eyes, which she used to get out of _anything_.

Hi, while just the same age and year, and has the same hair and eye color, hasn't the same figure. He has a 6foot, lean, well-built, muscular, tanned figure caused by years of rigorous training. His hair reached his shoulders but he pulled it back into a ponytail and his eyes were smaller than Sui's.

"If they can't handle it, they're not good enough for you. Akira-ojisan and Tousan can handle them" Hi pointed out. Sui rolled her eyes.

"Hi-chan, Suoh-ojisan is the head of the Takamura clan. He's the best ninja in the entire world. Nobody could compare to him, especially a little boy like you and your silly traps. Akira-ojisan is a great martial artist as well. He's way better than you anyway. Besides are you pointing out that I'd be better off going out with the two of them?" she asked.

"No, no… Tousan has Nokoru-ojisan and Akira-ojisan has Utako-obasan. What I mean to say, you're better off going out with people _like_ them. A Takamura or an Ijyuin" Hi told her. He ducked and swung his leg out to swipe her feet from under her. Sui back-flipped in the air and landed back down beside Hi, unfazed. "Why don't you try going out with Touki-san?"

"Touki-san? Our cousin? Yeah right. Legally, I may not be a Takamura, but genetics would not permit me having anything more than a few kisses with him, else I'd have… sorry to say, an abnormal child" Sui snorted.

"I wasn't saying you go out and _marry_ him. I was just suggesting an alternative for your obviously not-worth-them suitors. Besides, he hasn't chosen his One yet, he might choose you."

"You haven't chosen anyone either, are you saying I should go out with you?" Sui leered at him teasingly. Hi made a face.

"No! That's not it! I… Never mind… Why don't you go out with Koha?"

"Yuck, it's like saying I'd go out with _you_. He's like my brother! Although he is cute…" Sui thought to herself for a moment.

"Who's cute?" a deep voice asked, making Sui and Hi smile.

"You are, Koha-chan!" Sui wrapped her arms around Koha's neck pecking him on the cheek. Koha's 17 and in his Senior year. He has a tall, about 6'2", muscular build, much like Hi's, only he wasn't that tanned. He has long, shiny black hair, longer than Hi's, pulled back into a ponytail, slitted quicksilver eyes, like his father's, and an earring in one ear. His tie was loose and the first few buttons on his shirt were undone. Koha smiled back at Sui and kissed her forehead.

"You better get going, classes will start in… 5 minutes. I just have to rush to the council room and grab my notebook. I left it there yesterday" he told her, "Go on, you too, Hi." Koha ran off and Hi pulled Sui to their classroom. Hi sat in his usual seat beside the window while Sui took the front and center seat, near her friends.

A bulky male with brown hair sat beside Sui, his name is Ruhari. He was a jock from the Football team. He wasn't a dumb jock for the reason you think. He got fairly good grades for Clamp school standards and he was a football prodigy, so Sui had no problem talking with him. His dumbness came with trying to hit on Sui knowing she had a brother like Hi.

"Hey, Sui, would you like to go out later with me? We've got training you know and I'd really like it if you'd watch…" Ruhari offered. Sui looked at Hi who was looking back at her and glaring at Ruhari. Sui looked at her friends who were nodding and smiling widely. Sui smiled at Ruhari.

"I'd love to" she told him. Hi glared at her too before looking back out the window. Even though Sui doesn't really train all that much, she's a fairly good fighter. Ruhari couldn't take her down. So he figured she could protect herself. Besides, he had council work and coaching their martial arts team to do. Sui, unlike Nokoru when he was their age, was diligent and patient with paperwork so she could catch up another day.

Sui blinked at Hi's sudden acceptance of her decision. If she knew her brother well, and she did, she knew that Ruhari would not live up to Hi's expectations. However, she shrugged it off seeing as their teacher came in and class started.

---

Hi trudged slowly into the council room. He knew that he'd already accepted the fact not to bother with Sui's after-school business, but he couldn't help it! It was his business to meddle with Sui's business. Koha watched him enter and sit down, working on the little work he had.

"What's wrong. Hi-chan?" Koha asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" Hi answered back. Koha took his hand and lead him to the couches.

"Of course there is… oh… I know… it's Sui right?" he asked, grinning. Hi glared at him.

"She went to watch Ruhari practice."

"Hi, she's growing up. Let her" Koha told him, "Let me get you some cake and tea. Father made it for us." Hi's eyes brightened up. Although Koha was a fabulous cook, no one compared to Akira, yet. Let's all wait for Koha to grow up. Koha put a slice on a plate and tea in a cup.

"Arigato" Hi moved to take the food but Koha held it away and fed him slowly instead. Hi smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"If Sui ever finds out…" Koha started.

"Don't worry, she thinks I'm pairing you up with her. Even so, if she does find out, I'm sure she'll be happy for us, ne?" Hi smiled adorably, making it impossible for Koha not to kiss him.

"We're gonna adopt ne?" Koha sighed. Hi stroked Koha's long hair and twirled his fingers in it.

"I can't let my part of the Takamura family die out. Neither can you. You're Akira-ojisan's only son. We have to. Besides, this isn't exactly an issue with either family. Not with Tousan and Nokoru-ojisan in this kind of relationship. Anything they say or do has to have a profound impact on everyone around them."

"Hai, hai… what is it with Takamuras and male lovers…" Koha sighed, making Hi kiss him again.

---

Sui walked slowly but merrily toward the football field, wanting to watch hot guys prance around the field after a hunk of leather they call a football. Along with her were two of her friends from class who, although liked the football team as well, liked the martial arts team better because of Hi and Koha.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Sui and threw her in a car. Her two friends screamed, causing a riot to ensue. Two blurrs whizzed by a few minutes later, and landed in the middle of the circle formed around the girls.

"Where's Sui?" the two men asked at the same time. It was Suoh and Hi. Koha, Akira and Nokoru followed soon after.

"Where did they go?" Nokoru asked. The girls pointed in a direction trembling. Hi ran off first, using his twinstinct (6) along with his Takamura sense. Suoh followed a second later, both of them running at full speed. But even two full speed Takamuras were no match for a full speed car with five minutes headstart. Akira and Koha appeared behind them.

"They're gone…" Hi struck the ground with his fist.

"We better go back, there might be a ransom" Akira suggested. Suoh nodded, hauling Hi up.

"Beat yourself up later" he told Hi as they went back to the campus.

---

Sui was lead to a big room with a circular couch and a table with lilies as a centerpiece. When she woke up from being knocked out. She checked her surroundings and saw a phone panel on a wall, she was just about to move to use it when a woman stepped in. She had shoulder length brown hair, wide red lips and slitted brown eyes. She looked old… like 50 or something, however, still regal.

"Sui Imonoyama, I presume. You don't look much like your father…" the woman said.

"You know my father?"

"Oh yes, and he knows me. In fact we met here in this very same room once about 20 years ago. He was in elementary then and I was in my thirties… please, sit" she told Sui who promptly sat down.

"What do you want with me?" Sui asked.

"Well… I want either of two things from you. You in exchange for your father, or if he doesn't agree… you." Sui was confused.

"But I'm not merchandise… I don't have a price tag, so I can't be bought, owned or exchanged" she told the woman who laughed heartily.

"Exactly what you're father said back then… we want to use your talent… and your father's position. Back then, he was sought after by NASA, as you are now."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me… Casablanca" the woman said. Sui stood up.

"Well, Casablanca-san, I have to go…" she swiped her feet and tripped Casablanca. Casablanca hit her head on the floor and got knocked out. Sui ran to the phone hurriedly and called Nokoru's cell phone. "Papa, papa! I've been kidnapped!"

"Yes, dear, by whom?" Nokoru asked calmly.

"She says she knows you… Casablanca?" Sui told him. She heard Nokoru laugh melodiously.

"Where are you dear?"

"Where you first met her, she says… Papa hurry, I hear men coming!"

"Sui-chan, put your ear to the ground and listen for a machine running when you've located it, stomp on the spot, use the elevator down and run to the roof, can you do that? Suoh-ojisan and Hi-kun will be waiting there" Nokoru told her.

"Un…" Sui hung up and pressed her ear to the floor, doing just as Nokoru said. Just as men came barging in the door, she stomped on the floor and escaped to the roof, every man running after her. She ran out onto the roof but Suoh and Hi weren't there. Slowly, the men filed out behind her, forcing her to the edge of the roof. "Hi-chan… Hi-chan…" she pleaded, waiting. Suddenly, the men gasped and pointed to the sky where a giant penguin was floating with a rope ladder hanging down and at the end of it was… "HI!!!" Sui called.

"Shoot her!!!" Casablanca yelled, appearing in the doorway. Hi jumped down and grabbed Sui, narrowly missing the bullets. He jumped back to the penguin and got away. Sui hugged Hi tightly as Suoh and Koha greeted them. Sui ran to Koha while Hi went to Suoh.

"Tousan… I've chosen who I want to protect…" he told Suoh, "I never want that to happen again… She means too much to me…" Suoh grinned.

"You know this is the exact same place and reason why I chose the Rijichou to be my One. Protect her well, Hi," he told his son. Hi hugged him and walked back over to Koha and Sui and joined in the hug. (7)

---

(1) Toshiki is committing seppuku, otherwise known as harikiri, performed by Samurai men and women. It is an honorable suicide, a privilege for Samurai who have failed in their duty. Men perform it two ways, by themselves, or with a second. The first way is done by slitting their stomachs to their necks, the second is done with the second standing behind the samurai and beheading him. Women only do it one way, the slit open their necks with a knife.

(2) This is fake. I just assumed that a Takamura would protect one of Japan's greatest rulers. The heirloom is a Samurai sword.

(3) Hi Takamura's name is pronounced like _hi_ in _Hisui_. Sui Imonoyama's name is pronounced like _sui_ in _Hisui_. By now you should get the idea where I got their names.

(4) In case you haven't figured it out, Sui is president, Hi is secretary and Koha is treasurer. I just thought it would be nice for the CCD's kids to follow in their footsteps.

(5) The idea for (1) was taken from this book. Shogun by James Clavell is my all-time favorite book… well maybe besides Harry Potter 3. Try to read it it's great!

(6) I guess that's what you call the 'bond' between twins. Well, I just coined the term. It's from Twin and instinct, doi.

(7) Okay, so it was a little rushed and déjà vu-y but I can't help it! I wanted to get it over with… I'm not one for being diligent.

---

**Glossary:**

Seppuku :: ritual suicide

Gi :: uniform, but I was thinking more along the lines of the clothes Kenshin Himura wears.

Hai :: Yes

Tatami :: the mats that Japanese sit on in those old Japanese houses

Daijoubu ka? :: Are you alright?

Daijoubu :: I'm fine; it's alright

Anou :: um…

Iie :: No

Obaasan :: Grandmother

Tousan :: Father

Ojisan :: Uncle as opposed to 'Ojiisan' for grandfather

Obasan :: Aunt, as opposed to 'Obaasan' for grandmother

Ikuyo :: Let's go

Rijichou :: Chairman

Un :: something like 'M-Hm' or okay… I think… oh well

---

I'm thinking of doing a sequel about Koha and Hi… tell me what you think!

Renai


End file.
